


In the Aftermath

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OKAY LISTEN, also its gang rape, because i dont wanna tag this as like another shimadacest rape fic, genji gets raped, if that is an important distinction, its not graphic, you should read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "He didn’t mean to get that drunk- had gone out to hang out with a handful of his friends and only bought a couple of bottles for the group. But, he also hadn’t expected a group of guys to start buying him drinks, either. He is very easily swayed away from his friends, falling into favor with this new group of men who are pouring on the compliments and drinks. Shot after shot on their tab, followed up by hands on his thighs and sweet words into his ears. He lets it go on for hours, til staying on his feet takes real focus and he knows he has to make his way home."Genji gets gang raped...Hanzo picks him up and takes him home.





	In the Aftermath

He didn’t mean to get  _ that _ drunk- had gone out to hang out with a handful of his friends and only bought a couple of bottles for the group. But, he also hadn’t expected a group of guys to start buying him drinks, either. He is very easily swayed away from his friends, falling into favor with this new group of men who are pouring on the compliments and drinks. Shot after shot on their tab, followed up by hands on his thighs and sweet words into his ears. He lets it go on for hours, til staying on his feet takes real focus and he knows he has to make his way home. 

He bid the group goodbye and kissed more than a couple of cheeks as a polite thank-you for the amount of drinks they put into him, and politely refused to go home with them. He’s made it a rule for himself to never go home with more than two people, especially if his friends have already left the club without him. He staggers his way into the back alleys he has come to know, directing himself in the general direction of his home estate. 

He isn’t ready to be slammed into from behind, pressed against a filthy wall by an unknown assailant. He finds himself unable to fight back as more than one set of hands grab at him. He is pushed to the ground by the very same group that had been treating him so sweetly in the club. As practiced hands shred his designer clothes, his screams go unheard against the ambient noise of the club district. 

An hour and a half later found him propped up against the side of the building. He felt exposed - bruised, battered, covered in cum and piss and his own tears. He grabbed his phone where it laid the vaguely damp and filthy pavement. He sent his location to Hanzo, not needing to accompany it with any explanation. He had an understanding Hanzo - if Genji ever needed help getting home or handling a situation, all he had to do was send Hanzo his location and his brother would come pick him up. 

He let his phone fall back to the floor, tilting his head to rest on the side of the building as tears slid down his cheeks. He was absolutely humiliated - he should have known that there was something off about those guys when he rejected them, he should have cut back on the drinks. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to provide himself a bit of comfort. Time didn’t feel real in his mind anymore. Was it two minutes or two hours that went by until Hanzo appeared in front of him? It didn’t matter, turning his head to face his brother as his older brother came to kneel in front of him.

“Oh, my sparrow. My sweet, sweet sparrow,” Hanzo whispered, reaching forward to place a gentle hand on Genji’s shoulder. He didn’t miss the way Genji flinched into the wall, though, and flattened his hand against the skin as gently as he could. “I am so sorry that I wasn’t here to protect you, ototo. My one job was to protect you,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Genji’s bruised right cheek. He pressed a matching kiss to his left before looking down at his baby brother. “I’m going to take you home, and make you feel okay again…” He picked his brother up with a relative ease and ensured he had his brother’s phone as well before beginning on the way toward their home. 

“I...don’t think I’ll ever feel okay again, anija,” Genji whispered into his brother’s chest, turning his face into it so he didn’t have to face the harsh light and air of the evening. “They...I...I couldn’t do anything to  _ stop them-”  _ Genji broke off with a sob, his whole body shaking with the force of it. “I’m so sorry anijaa,” he choked out. He was humiliated- not only for having gone through such an awful situation, but additionally because he, a Shimada, a dragon bearer, was bested and that he “let them” take advantage of him. 

Hanzo’s breath caught for a moment as that fact hit him, his steps falling out of rhythm. “Genji, my sparrow, you have nothing to apologize for. What happened came at no fault of your own…” He picked up to pace, more eager to get his brother home and safe and in a warm bath to help wash the filth of his skin. His brother needed him - nothing else mattered: not his sleep, his comfort, and not even his duties to the clan. 

-

Half an hour later saw the two of them sitting in the bath, with Genji’s head resting against his big brother’s chest. He was situated across his big brother’s lap, taking comfort in the press of their bodies against each other. Genji had his fingers intertwined with Hanzo, occasionally squeezing at Hanzo’s hand with his own just to feel his big brother’s reassuring squeeze back. 

In this moment, Hanzo was his everything. His big brother, his best friend, his lover. All he ever had and maybe, all he could ever need. He looked up at his big brother, not bothering to hide the tears that were openly streaming down his face. No words needed to be spoken between them at this moment - he simply needed to tilt his face in a certain way and his brother knew, leaning down to connect their lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Genji needed that softness in this moment - needed something physical and sweet to ground in him in the moment. 

He figured that if he could stay in this warm bath with Hanzo for the rest of forever, then maybe, just maybe, he’d be okay.


End file.
